shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 11 (One Piece Hunters)
Story "Sistema de manos!", Thigie Reptah attacks again. But Guarmar uses this attack too. "Sistema de manos! Teik these!", but this time only to Sorji. He says: "Wakii, run away! Now!", then she runs away and collects sand. But there is a bag laying on the sand! "Wow... it's full of sand.. who made me this present?". Then she runs to the roofs. "Sistema de manos!" "I use will Sistema de manos tue! Sistema de manos!". Sorji starts to prepare another apoligizia. Then Thigie Reptah prepares his next attack. "La piedra rompe la cabeza!" He grabs a big, sharp stone and rams the stone directly into Sorjis head. Sorji: "#Ääääää THIS HURTS!!! Wh... Hey... Thigie! Look!" "H?" "La piedra rompe la cabeza!!!" Now Sorji grabs the stone and uses the same attack, but now on Thigie Reptah while Wakii comes from the roof, jumps to the other side, and sand falls on Thigie Reptah, the ground, and into Sorjis hands, because he needs sand in his hand for his new attack, that could do big damage to Thigie Reptah, but doesn't has the power to defeat the Reptah-man. "Sand Hand! Sand Hand!". Then Guarmar answers to this attack: "Uré, min and sec! Yo almost difit the Reptur! Wele then! I will use my strong attack! Est! After 3 Minute I will sleep for weeks! It is name... Édiciús!" His arms, legs and head get ~20% bigger. He punches Keno. He wakes up. Guarmar: "You not dead? Sleep?" and Keno answers: "Yes... Four-Four!" and targets his body. "Not do attacking my body! Litle!", then he punches again, but now to all three. Diiiis appears, and punches the punches away. Sorji and Wakii: "Diiii!" and he answers: "Hey, I'm back! I just collected some sand. And now you, Thigie Reptah... You have stolen the money of my parents. Now I will get my revenge. But first... eat this bread... I made it with "love"." and Thigie answers: "Oh THX! I was very hungry. It looks delicous...". Guarmar has only some minutes left until he sleeps, and Thigie eats the bread. This was his mistake. Now the bread is in his body, he ate it quick. Diiii: "HAH! It was full of toenails, sand, fish and ancient spit!". Thigie falls to the ground. He hates fish. "--!". Now it's a fight between Sorji, Keno, Diiii and Guarmar. They almost did it. How much damage will Guarmar do until he sleeps? - One Piece Hunters Guarmar can't believe it. "Woah! ... Now I defeat you! Guarmar takes sand!", then he eats it. "8000 veces arena de la boca!". He spits sand at the crew, but not at Diiii. Wakii: "Why aren't you attacking Diiii?" and Guarmar answers: "8000 veces arena de la boca!". "Why are you attacking us? Did Thigie gave you money?". Guarmar tells them his story: "I learned never speaker right. No body wanted me. I wanted to pirate be! Then Thigie made me in his crew. Other members are: Semi-leader Tiger and Hetpar, the leader Thigie, and the tasters Guarmar, Résuat and Remquarg. But two tasters are now on other island. Like pyramid the system, right? 1 leader- 2 semi- 3 tasters- I'm getting tired. Good night.". And so Guarmar fells to ground, making the Umb Diidots Crew winning. Keno: "Umb Diidots?! Dumbest Name Ever!", Wakii: "Right!". And Sorji apologizes. Diiii congratulates, they have beaten Hetpar Egit, Tiger Reptah in a Tigré Fight, Thigie Reptah, the leader, and Guarmar even twice! Now Sorji asks Diiii: "Do you want to join my crew?". He thinks. "Sorji. If we meet again, at the "Grand Line", you can ask me again." "What will you do now?" "I will... I will... I will create my own pirate crew. And then, when we meet another time, I will promote the vize-leader. And after that we will beat all 4 yonkou in 4 weeks!", Sorji answers: "3 weeks, okay? :)" "Yes. So we have 5,25 days for each! No problem! See you later, I have to eat the killer bread now!" "But I ate it..." "But the killer bread had 3 children! And they have together the same bounty!" "Well then, don't die, Diiii.". The emptire folk gratulates to the winners. Some men say: "We will collect Egit and Tiger, and then all three get into the Thigie Prison!", Sorji asks: "Thigie Prison?" "Yes, Thigie built it... funny." "Where?" "There!", they show it to Sorji. "O, okay. Then, do that. After that we want food. And drinks. Food." What will they do now? -One Piece Hunters Major Events *Wakii follows the plan. *Diiii comes back and Keno wakes up. *Guarmar uses his strongest attack. *Diiii defeats Thigie Reptah. *The crew defeats Guarmar. *Diiii promises Sorji to maybe join his crew on the Grand Line. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Thigie Reptah (女王爬虫類 Joō hachūrui) *Diiii (ダールダールダールダール Dārudārudārudāru) *Guarmar (食べた Tabeta) *Men *Women Places *South Blue *Guhlánd (ウルフの土地 Urufu no tochi) Animals *Some Dogs Trivia *One sentence has... **350 letters **285 without whitespaces **66 words **Like in the corresponding chapter. Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Episode